hungryjokerfandomcom-20200222-history
Steel Woman
is the 11th Case of Yūki Tabata's Hungry Joker. Summary Standing at the entrance of the Mist Labyrinth, Heidi and the group finally take their steps inside. Heidi then starts explaining his suspicion of Nils' Grandmother to be an Eureka-compatibile human. His suspicion is supported on the fact that the whole labyrinth was actually made out of solidified mist which is a feat unthinkable without the power of an Eureka. Chitose who was surprised on the fact that Nils' grandmother molded the entire labyrinth from mist asks Nils about his grandma's capability. Nils' answer further surprises her as he told her that her grandma is indeed unusual. After a series of sulking, Vivi scolds Nils and tells him that there is nothing wrong on being alone as she always being alone. Going further into the labyrinth, Chitose informs the group that according to the report, there has been many encounters of monsters by the townspeople who tried to enter the labyrinth. Not long after that, they find themself encountering a couple of monsters in a shape of a Minotaur which deeply frighten both Nils and Chitose. The Minotaurs quickly launch their attack as one of them manages to take a hold of Heidi. Revealing that he is no longer able to manipulate gravity, he asks Vivian Blanchard for her assistance. She then agrees to help but with a condition that everyone must close their eyes as she claims that her Eureka is harmful. However, deep down she reveals that she just doesn't want anybody to see her when she is using her power. As she activates her power, strange markings start to envelop her body whilst her eyes glows proving that she has activate her Eureka. It can be seen that her Eureka, Sumerian Ruby, envelops her whole body with metals as four metallic blades are sprouting from both of her arms and legs. As she slashes the Minotaur, she explains that her Eureka allowed her to manipulate a specific kind of metals. However, the price for the power was proven to be great. When the Eureka chose its owner, it will quickly embedded itself inside them. This fact resulted in Vivi being abandoned by her parents as metals starts sprouting from all over her body, losing her status and worldly possession in the process. Realizing that she cannot take out the Eureka from inside her body, she found a resolution in it and promises to herself that she will take back all her rights with her own power. After revealing her resolves, she quickly finishes one of the Minotaur with a devastating Crescent Cutlass move which slashes the monster in half. As Vivi about to save Heidi, he is seen standing observing Vivi while she uses her Eureka. When Vivi asks how he escapes, he reveals that he didn't actually run out of power but he just want to see the Sumerian Ruby in action, cutting his Minotaur in half with Newtonian Apple, Air Slicer, move. As Heidi about to give his assessment about her power, Vivi was taken by surprise when Heidi tells him that her Eureka's form is beautiful. He further elaborates on how well polished her ability is which embarrasses her even more. She even rejects Heidi's wish on seeing it one more time. Abilities and Equipments used Navigation